The multiprocessor, parallel execution model used in a general network processor design demands an effective, simple implementation of remote procedure calls. Remote calls may be made from a general purpose processor to a network processor pico-engine, or generically, between any processors within the system. The execution of remote procedure calls enables flexible optimized distribution of both function and workload among multiple processors. Two methods are currently utilized to provide this optimized distribution.
One solution is to pass the entire instruction address within the control message. This successfully effects the remote procedure call, but how does the originator of the message know the instruction address of the call? If the processors use independent code loads, what if the entry point for the remote procedure call execution changes from code load to code load? Some external processing is required to analyze code images to verify/determine entry points and assist in resolving entry point to address at remote procedure call issue time.
An alternative solution is to create a jump table for the processor executing the remote procedure call. A remote procedure call is requested by issuing a request with the appropriate index into the jump table. Thus, the only consistency required between remote procedure call network processor requester and remote procedure call network processor receiver is that the table index remain consistent in both processes. This approach works well, but suffers from requiring a pre-allocated jump table. In the multiprocessor environment memory storage is at a premium. Thus it is desirable to minimize the amount of dedicated storage in the memory.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method which overcomes the above-identified problem. The present invention addresses such a need.